To the Unlit Stars
by Feyrevara
Summary: You are the moon and my stars in my darkest and my bright sun in my light. Will you continue to be with me? Not behind but beside me?


Hello everyone this would be my second fic. I am really not an experienced writer. And english is not my first language. Thank you for dropping by to read this. I will do my best to improve myself as a writer. I won't be able to write anything as of now since I need to crack up my brain and study for my exams. Sure hope I have a brain like Falman lol.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist if I do I already made Roy marry Hawkeye.

i got this Idea in one of the fics I read.

The streets outside central was covered with endless waves of people waiting for the Fuhrer to make his announcement. Guards stood in front of the high stage, clad in full uniform and rifle on top their shoulders. Should anything happen all would be taken care of. The Fuhrer Roy Mustang's life was in constant threat. However, the young Fuhrer did not stop or even took those threats into custody. He knew that not everyone would love him as their leader. Even so, he continued on working harder on rebuilding Ishbal and Amestris, making partnetships on other countries. Riza Hawkeye argued with him , his life was in danger, he needed to do something. His answer was always the same, I have you Lieutenant. My most trusted bodyguard. She knew his answers all along. All of his teams came back to them after the promised day, Falman completed his contract on Briggs and returned happily to his team, now Falman was a major. All of his team ranked up, Now Furey was a second Lieutenant, Breda was a Captain along with Havoc who recovered fully. And Riza, was now a Colonel. How many years had passed after the promised day? She lost count. She had extra work now that she was a Colonel she was still working under him, still his secretary.

She watched him calm himself. He usually talk to public but his nerves played with him. She walked over him and called his attention. He looked over her, light circles under his eyes. His face shadowed lightly by the orange dropping sun shining midly through the large window. She remembered the day she stood here with King Bradley. Now everything was replaced by the man she was truly devoted to. Her Grand father passed his position to his protegee with devilish grin giving him whisper .

"Why can't you call me by my name when we are alone?" Roy Mustang asked.

"We are under working hours Sir" she walked over him and dusted off some invisible lines on his shoulders. Four stars clasped along his shoulder. Highest ranking man stood beside her. "dinner after this?" Roy gave her his signature smile and nodded "I need to tell you something" . Her childhood friend and the man she swore to protect. His eyes softened as they stared at each other.

His mouth opened to speak but was interrupted by a soldier knocking behind the wooden door. Telling them that everything was fixed. Roy responded and before they knew it, Roy was walking toward the gates of central. As they walk along his team followed suit. More guards she told him.

Captain Havoc and Captain Breda stood behind her, Lieutenant Furey was on back stage, prepping his usual stuff. Falman was already on the stadium, checking if everything was in place. "Don't look so nervous Boss" Havoc grinned "you've done this countless of times"

Roy fixed his collar as the guards saluted at them "I am trying Captain" Riza smiled lightly. After this speech, she would tell him her secret. They reached the door, Roy looked at his men and nodded. The door swung open with pink and orange sky greeted them. Cheers sliced the air, people calling him, flashes of camera clicked everywhere.

Riza looked at each citizens, looking for any threat. Roy began his speech. She stood behind him hand behind her. Her gun's safety was removed should anything happen she can do something immediately. Havoc and Breda was on each opposite pole of the stage, guarding as well. People cheered on Roy's speech. He prepared it for a long time. Night finally dropped, Riza knew it might rain soon, large grey clouds loomed over the sky yet no one took notice of it. The people were too absordbed by the Fuhrer's speech.

However, one flash of light caught Riza's attention. Everything slowed, people's cheer turned into screams. Her gun was drawn at the man nearest Mustang. The attacher's arm was stretched and in his hand was a silver shot gun pointed at the man she swore to protect, She grabbed the collar of his top and shoved him behind her.

One gun shot took her.

And another

Then another

And another

She never felt the pain. She focused on shooting the attackers near them. More gun shots screamed into the air. "Riza!" He stood, holding her firmly on the shoulders and pulling her into him, into safety. Looking for any sign of life inside her amber eyes. Riza refused to let go, more men shot their firearms at the Fuhrer. She knew what to do. She wrapped her arms around him protectively as bullets sank into her flesh. She pushed the Fuhrer out of harm's way. And dragged him down into one knee. Their eyes caught in the mist and fury. _I love you_... She pushed him once again as he dropped safely into the floor,sheiding him from the bullets. She wished that the guards did their jobs. She trained them personally. They have.. to protect the Fuhrer. Her breath staggered. Her body strengthened with the need to protect the man she loves. Arms wide open, no more sound of bullets. Protests were silenced with a gunshot. She looked down at his onyx eyes.

Disheveled as the rain poured.

"NOOO!!" Roy's arm caught her. Havoc and Breda screamed orders as they ran toward the Fuhrer. "Look at me. Look at me" he told her. Riza pulled herself together. She needed to see to it that he was safe inside central. Roy's team escorted him into safety as quick as they can. She knew was being carried by the Fuhrer, blood covered his chest, blood foreign to him. His feint scent was all normal to her. "Riza please don't leave me" he pleaded as her world began to fleet."I can't go on without you"

 _Just give me more time, I need to see him safe_

"Come one girl don't give up" Havoc's voice shook. Finally the door opened. Sunlight abandoning them.

"The medics will come" Breda reassured Roy.

Riza pulled all of her strength together as she lifted a hand. She felt so cold, their voices were almost mute to her. Roy caught it immediately. His hand was warm around hers "I have.."

"Shhh" Roy cradled her "save your strength"

"I'm..." she pushed away the sudden surge of pain that struck her "you're...going" those last words she needed to tell him. Bullet holes everywhere inside her. Tears ran down her face. Roy kept on whispering. " to be.." she breathed every air she should and muttered the last words she can tell him. Every happy memory flashed before her. Their first meeting at her house, the time they exchanged names. The time he left for military, the time he returned to learn flame alchemy. The time she swore to protect him. The time he lost his vision and the time it returned. The times he teased her, the laughs they shared with him alone or with the team... The time where rose petals rained in the huge gallery hall filled with thier photos. The moment he knelt and proposed to her. The fraternization laws were abolished by her grand father, she was dressed in white gown and Roy crying happily as he watched her walk down the aisle. The moment they exchanged rings and vows. Every night and day, seconds,minutes and hours they spent together. She did her duty. He was on top yet she failed him on one thing..." a father"

Roy caught his breath, mouth hang open. He began to shake, grasping her tightly , coiling his arm around her. Trying to feel her life running through her veins.

She took the last of her strength to pull him into her, giving him her last kiss and last words. "I love you"

His words on the day of his proposal flashed before her, _You are the moon and my stars in my darkest and my bright sun in my light. Will you continue to be with me? Not behind but beside me?_

She looked at her husband's onyx eyes.

she wanted him to hear her say _I will be watching over you. I will continue to be your stars and moon and sun.. I will still watch over you._ Light covered her eyes, Hughes waved at her, Her mother and father waiting for her and a small child on her arms then warmth filled her cold body..

The medics arrived. They pulled the Fuhrer away from Riza Mustang. Her once bright ber eyes that was full of life and fire now filled with lifeless abyss. Doctor Marcoh checked her vitals over and over. Refusing to believe his conclusion.

"How's the First Lady?" Asked by Breda on behalf of his team. Cries filled the room yet Roy hoped, watched his wife for any sign of life. Like before on the Promised day, she glared at him not to do human transmutation. He wanted to see that glare, but there was nothing. He wanted to see her smile, her frown, her tensed face. He wanted to see the life in her. He was shaking so hard. Looking at Marcoh expectanly to tell him that his wife was alive and well.

Marcoh's hands shook as he muttered words that made everyone falter and lose track of their mind."... The First Lady ... lost the fight."


End file.
